Void Session
The Void Session is a session of TCP in which the readers take on the role of the collective deity Void (later better known by their nickname "Voidsy".) The bulk of the session, thus far, revolves around Voidsy both building trust with their team of TCPs and with the other player-gods of the session. An alliance was able to be formed with all of the other players of the session-- except one. It became clear that a peaceful victory was not necessarily an option due to the nature of that god, and as a result the allied TCPs prepare for war where they can. Voidsy's alliance progressed and one of their TCPs is on a date with one from an enemy team run by a reluctant session admin while another cooks hot dogs for said date. The whereabouts of two TCPs are unknown while the final TCP has been kidnapped. Plot Act 1 '' The quest starts, as all TCP sessions do, in an empty void. A single member of the collective spoke up, saying "tent", gently into the void. It responded soon after, an orange and blue Tent-type TCP spawning into existence. It was soon named "Primus". A note appeared soon after, instructing the collective on how to interact with the newly created TCP. Primus batted playfully at the note, seemingly oblivious to its content. The note instructed the collective on how to interact with Primus. They began slowly; creating a spawning pool, landmass, a portal, and gravity and teaching Primus speech. Primus seemed delighted by all the new things and the collective continued to provide Primus with the odd thing here and there. After populating the void with some interesting additions, the TCP limit raised to 2. A few members of the collective perked up, saying a few nouns into the void. The void seemed to select the loudest member, who shouted "KNIFE CAT KNIFE CAT KNIFE CAT", and a shaky knife-type TCP crawled out. The collective seemed to regret its decision, the same member who requested the cat proclaimed "i fucked up", not soon after spawning and checking the status of the cat. The collective decided on the name Buddy, creating some gifts for the newly spawned TCP. The collective soon began a flurry of actions that changed the environment, placing mountains, fields, and a moon into the world and added simple gifts for the two cats to play with. The land was shaping up very nicely. The collective decided they needed to build a house for Primus and Buddy. They began with an idea to build a cottage in the meadow but the initial idea was scratched in favor of a wizard tower, Primus and Buddy each having their own rooms. Items continued to pop into existence and concepts, actions, and other things were taught to the cats. Soon the TCP limit raised again, allowing the collective to create another cat. They moved quickly, barking nouns at the void as fast as they could because an errant Plushie-type corpse had just been created by one of the members of the collective. A Dad-type TCP crawled out of the spawning pool. The collective named her, Dad. She was a creature TCP, being a Dad-type. She began interrogating the collective. Questioning why there was a corpse in front of her at present. The collective instead started some rather disrespectful shenanigans, teaching Dad silly things and giving her useless frivolous items. She became agitated, irritated with the collective until they finally gave her a shovel. Then the collective switched back to Primus and Buddy. Primus was preparing to X-ray Buddy, so he can see just how many knives are inside of it. Meanwhile, a new spire shot off of the tower creating a cozy study for dad as she finishes up burying the corpse and preparing to enter the tower. The collective switched back to Primus and Buddy, giving them bandages before Dad walked all the way up the stairs. Dad introduced herself curtly and assisted Primus with covering Buddy's knives with rubber caps and bandaging around the bases. The three cats were then taught Morality, a heavy but necessary topic, and provided a catalog where they could pick out some clothes from. Each cat received an outfit all their own. Primus, Buddy, and Dad appreciative of their gifts. Dad even received a walker as transportation. The TCPs prepared to head out on an adventure. Collecting their equipment and stowing Buddy inside of Primus for safety. The cats decided to go to the fields, the forest, and then mountain temples. Having fun on the way. With the collective pausing to create some treasure for the cats to find, the adventure began. The cats journeyed into the fields, encountering a herd of marimo balls. Buddy came out at this time, hugging one of the large marimo balls and even sneaking one of the tiny ones into Primus's pouch with it. The team continues to the forest, coming to a fork in the path. The collective decides to have the cats take the left path. They again came to a fork, this time with 3 paths. The cats follow the collective’s suggestion, leaving behind the dadcrawler and squeezing down the brush packed middle path. What they found delighted them, a tall treehouse. The cats went up to the porch of the treehouse, Primus letting Buddy out once they were up there. Buddy was a little scared due to the sheer height of the house but dad tried to assuage its fears as Primus looked around the surrounding area. There was a seemingly natural playground made of hollow logs, ruins that were called the Wretch ruins, and a clearing with berry bushes. Primus checked in with Dad and Buddy, the former looking over the interior of the treehouse and the latter comforting itself with its plush and pet marimo. Then he leaves, heading for the natural playground. Primus tries out his parkour skills at the playground while Dad and Buddy continued to investigate the interior of the treehouse, particularly a chest on a table. The chest had a knife inside with a cryptic note stating “Watch your backs.” Buddy was extremely disturbed by the imagery, it returned to the hammock to calm down. Dad simply became more protective of her friends, promising to stay on high alert. Then Primus, noticing the quietness coming from the collective, rushed back to the treehouse to regroup with the others. After some deliberation, the cats decided to go to the ruins first. The cats felt uncomfortable when they entered the clearing that housed the ruins. The collective told the cats to introduce themselves and the collective. They did so, being rather polite about it, and the only response is a not saying, “fuckkk off newbie ❤ xoxo”. Primus took it upon himself to investigate the fountain in the center, touching it and recoiling as it stuck to his hand. Another note appeared, this time reading “DONT TOUCH MY SHITTTT YOU ASSHOLE!!!” The TCPs take it upon themselves to leave. Noting that whatever is writing the harsh notes is not very fond of them. Another message appeared, this time on a sign, stating “NO NEWBIE FUCKS ALLOWED! ❤ xoxo”. The cats left as fast as they can, heading to the clearing with the berry bushes. The grim mood dissipated quickly, dispersed by the calmness of the clearing and the tameness of the Capybara. The cats were enamored with the small creatures, deciding to take 6 of the rodents with them. The collective decided to send the cats to the mountains, into the nearby temple. The herd waited outside as the three cats entered the temple. They were met with three gates and the choice to split up or stick together. They decided to go together through the rightmost door, coming to a small room with a slide puzzle and a locked door. The collective quickly solved the puzzle, relaying the answer to the cats. The solution displayed an orange and blue tent, very similar in appearance to Primus himself, and the door unlocked. The next room was almost the same as the first, the only difference being some vegetation and a more difficult puzzle. The collective again solved the puzzle, this time revealing a picture of Primus himself. The door unlocked, opening into a large chamber. A large tent-like swath of fabric arched over the central pillar and there was lush vegetation all around the room. There were four puzzles surrounding the central pillar but instead of solving them, Primus decided to shimmy up the tent. Primus completely by-passed the puzzles, opening the chest atop the pillar. Inside was another cryptic note, stating “FIND YOUR WAY”, and a mysterious disk. Primus was asked to inspect the disk by the collective. The disk reacted to Primus’s touch by pulling up a map display. It showed the meadow in the center and the woods around it. Primus touched the display again, this time activating an overlay defining the area belonging to “The Void” and “Wretch”. The collective officially adopted the name, “The Void” and the Void assumed that “Wretch” is the other power that they encountered earlier. Primus clicked the map onto his carrier and jumped down from the tower, floating gently onto the floor using his poncho as a parachute. The cats then go back to the first room, this time taking the second door into a chamber with red designs and knives all over. The Void and the cats work to solve each puzzle, with each solution shortening the tower a little more. Each puzzle seems to depict a black, sludge monster. The pillar rose and fell sporadically. Eventually, the cats brought the pillar as low as they could manage. They came up with a plan to vault Dad up to the top of the pillar, to grab the goods. Dad is thrown to the top, banging her head against the chest. After some time she got up and opened the chest inside was another note, reading “FIND YOURSELF”, and a similar device to the one Primus found earlier. The device rang and it’s display flashed to life. “INCOMING CALL WRETCH ANSWER? Y/N”. The collective answered the call and a being very similar to the one depicted on the slide puzzles appeared on screen. The first thing she said was “WOW i can't believe you took that long getting yr communicator”. ''Intermission: Wretch Void meets their first peer face to face and founds a relationship with them. They are also affectionately dubbed Voidsy by Wretch and gains a physical form. Voidsy and Wretch end their conversation with allying and vowing to work together. Act 2 It took Voidsy's TCPs a good chunk of time to get Dad down from the top of the pillar but they still spent a large amount of time idling after getting her down.They notice Void's return and Primus notes that they seem much more tangible than they did before. Intermission: Spit Act 3 Characters TCPs Team Voidsy * Primus: An outgoing tent-type TCP with a love for adventure. * Buddy: A demure knife-type TCP who longs for a peaceful existence. * Dad: A gruff dad-type TCP dedicated to protecting her family. * Marnet: A bubbly lobster-type TCP. With a shotgun. * Jasper: A prudent phantom-type TCP whose nativity quickly became fear. Team Wretch * Crunk: A friendly jelly-type TCP. * Jetter: A razorblade-type TCP. * Slop: A brash and confrontational revenge-type TCP. * Poppy: A soda-type TCP. * Slick: A lubrication-type TCP. Team Eastwood * Whipp: A stoic gun-type TCP. * Sonny: An endearing silk-type TCP. * Marvel: An enigmatic brain-type TCP. * Cynthia: A collected guidance-type TCP. * Perky: A pill-type TCP whose name is entirely appropriate. Team Miller * Seaspray ** A powerhouse of an Osprey/Mimic Octopus Hybrid TCP who used to be a malcontent shell-type. *** Current Appearance *** Former Appearance ** Seaspray was never comfortable within their original body, and through collaboration between the Eastwood, Voidsy, and Miller and their TCPs, Seaspray was able to receive a body uniquely tailored to their tastes and comfort. ** Voidsy spawned corpses of an Osprey-type and a Mimic Octopus-type. Then Marvel, of Eastwood's team, used his knife to carefully merge parts of the two corpses, and then both Seaspray and their new body were inserted into the Upload/Download Machine with help from Jasper. ** Seaspray emerged moments later, a towering TCP with tentacles and wings. * Dana: A heartsea-type TCP. * Lady: A amiable waterfall-type TCP. * Bryce: A driftwood-type TCP. * Bubbo: An iron snail https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scaly-foot_gastropod Scaly-foot gastropod-type TCP. ** Voidsy had received the privilege of choosing an Earth sea creature to be Bubbo's type. Team Spit * TBA: An unintroduced TCP presumed to be a cage-type. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. Team Wax * Lover: A mischievous mask-type TCP * Devil: A responsible gore-type TCP * Rival: A protective TBA-type TCP. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. * TBA: An unintroduced TBA-type TCP. Deities / Players * Void, "Voidsy": The player-controlled collective deity of identity and discord. Voidsy is often pulled in many different (usually lewd) directions by the various beings who make up their being. * Wretch: A greater deity of chaos and space itself. * Eastwood: A lesser deity of depression and impulse. Demon of Wretch. * Miller: A lesser deity of beaches and nostalgia. Demon of Rein. * Spit: A greater deity of vices and violence. * Wax: A high deity of fear and imagination. ** Admin, pulled in by spit using auto-balancing shenanigans. Locations Player Bases Voidsy's Base * It is a plot of land covered with soft moss. * Also known as "The Meadow". * Notable Structures ** Voidsy's TCP spawning pool *** A pool of blue fluid that births newly spawned TCPs *** All of Voidsy's TCPs, excluding Primus, were spawned using this pool. ** Voidsy's non-creature creation portal *** A red portal inlaid in the ground *** Any non-TCP creatures created by Voidsy emerge from this portal. ** "The Wizard Tower" *** A stone tower created for the purpose of serving as a home for Voidsy's cats. *** Each cat has a personalized room. *** There is also a few general purpose rooms including: **** A living/common room **** A storage room **** A basement Wretch's Base * Placed deep in the woods, Wretch's base began as ruins created by Voidsy. * Notable Structures ** "The Warehouse" *** Wretch's main building Eastwood's Base Miller's Base Spit's Base Wax's Base Category:TCP Sessions Category:Quests